


Purple Monkey Dishwasher

by Robin_tCJ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Prank War, Secret Relationship, Silly, Stony Bingo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: And it’s not that Steve doesn’twanttheir friends to know. It’s not even that he doesn’t want theworldto know. He’sproudof his relationship with Tony. HelikesTony.





	Purple Monkey Dishwasher

“Yep,” Tony says around the screwdriver in his mouth, the cover of his shower head in one hand, and a small plastic package in the other. Steve looks at the package, then at Tony with one eyebrow raised.

“Dye pack,” Tony says as an explanation. “The fact that I had Dummy, U and Butterfingers fill Barton’s bedroom floor with a thousand red solo cups full of water so he couldn’t get out of bed just a couple of days ago leads me to believe he’s the one who stuck it in the shower head.”

“And the fact that the dye is purple,” Steve grits out, turning back toward the mirror. He studies himself – purple streaked through his hair, over his skin. He looks ridiculous, and there’s absolutely no explanation he can give the other Avengers as to why he’s just as purple as Tony without admitting they’d been in the shower together.

Without admitting that  _ they _ are together.

Shit.

“It’ll probably fade in a couple of days,” Tony says, giving Steve an apologetic look. “It’s not the most permanent revenge.”

Steve sighs. “Guess I’ll just hide out until it does.”

“Probably a good idea,” Tony tells him, “if we don’t want to tell everyone about, you know, you and me.”

And it’s not that Steve doesn’t  _ want _ their friends to know. It’s not even that he doesn’t want the  _ world _ to know. He’s  _ proud _ of his relationship with Tony. He  _ likes _ Tony. But he also knows Stark Industries can’t handle the stock drop right now, and that Tony has managed to stay out of the tabloids for three whole months. And Tony had said he’d wanted to keep it secret from the others for now. ‘Just until we settle into it, know if it’s going to stick,’ he’d said.

And Steve knows that’s just Tony’s insecurities, so he’s trying to be patient. He is. He doesn’t want to ‘come out’ until Tony’s ready.

Which is why, when the Assemble alarm sounds while he’s still staring at his purple hair in the mirror, he groans in frustration.

“So much for hiding,” Tony says with a small, sad smile. 

“I’m sorry, Tony. You know we both have to go.”

Tony shrugs, but his eyes are sad. “Well, guess they would’ve figured it out sooner or later.”

“Hey,” Steve says, wrapping one hand around Tony’s bicep. He gives it a gentle squeeze, meeting Tony’s eyes. “I don’t mind, Tony.”

Tony looks back at him, eyes wide and searching. “You sure? No take backsies.”

“I’m sure,” Steve says, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss. “Now let’s go save the world.”

 

+++++

 

When they board the quinjet, Clint turns in his chair to grin at them – and stops dead when he sees that Steve is just as purple – perhaps even more so – as Tony.

“That’s $50,” Natasha says, holding her palm out in front of Clint’s face. 

“That’s not – that’s not  _ proof _ ,” Clint says. “There could be  _ any _ explanation for why Cap’s purple.”

Natasha raises an eyebrow at Clint disapprovingly, then turns to Steve and Tony, who are belting into their seats. “Can we all stop pretending we don’t know you guys are sleeping together now?” she asks.

Steve blinks at her for a moment, then grins and reaches over to lace his fingers with Tony’s.

“Fine by me,” he says.

“Oh, this can’t go well,” Tony mutters, his other hand covering his face and muffling the words.

“See?” Natasha says, turning to Clint. “$50.”

“Dammit.”

 

END


End file.
